Sweet Rain
by Tessa99999
Summary: COMPLETE One Shot with UmedaAkiha. Umeda is down in the dumps from a bad relationship, and Akiha's gonna cheer him up. Good ol' Adult Content! Beware!


A/N: Hello all. This is just a little one shot I started ages ago and recently decided to finish. Hope you all like it. It's Umeda/Akiha. Good stuff, no?

Disclaimer: Umeda and Akiha do not belong to me. They are property of Nakajo Hisaya-san! D Don't sue me. I'm just a poor college student. You won't get very much. I've…some old CDs no one likes and um…a fat cat or two…So no point wasting money on a lawyer bill just for that!

"Senpai! Want to go with me tonight to this new restaurant in town! Huh! Huh! I heard they have great wine! And the sweets are good too! Please! Please! Come on, senpai!" Akiha begged.

Umeda took a drag from his cigarette. He held it in for a while, and then he let it pass between his lips ever so slowly. He glanced at the hyperactive man next to him, finally acknowledging his presence. "What do you want, you perverted ape?"

"Awww," Akiha frowned. "Senpai is so mean to me. What did I ever do to deserve such rudeness? I only wanted to cheer senpai up, and this is the repayment I get. You are just AWFUL, senpai! To treat someone who cares about you so unkindly. And you call yourself a doctor!" Akiha pouted a bit to himself, but Umeda couldn't see him.

The red-head was too engrossed in his own thoughts to even pay much attention to the taller man. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Akiha. Akiha may have been a very loud and annoying person on the outside, but inside he was very compassionate. He had to be; otherwise his photos would have no feeling to them what so ever.

'_What could I possibly have been thinking? I let that bastard get to me. Look at me! I'm not even acting like I normally would. I haven't even insulted Akiha to the normal extent. Although...he is trying to make me feel better. I know he can tell I'm down. Hmph. That's one thing I hate about him. No matter how good I am at holding up my "I don't give a shit" mask he can always see through me,_' Umeda thought to himself.

Meanwhile, as he was thinking, Akiha was getting a bit annoyed. He strongly disliked it when people ignored him, especially Umeda-senpai. He loved Umeda-senpai very much. He had from the moment he had seen him. Senpai was very beautiful in his own way, particularly when he slept.

Senpai rarely let down any of his defenses, so when he did Akiha always took special note of it. Once he had walked in on senpai when he had fallen asleep doing some boring paperwork. Senpai had looked so peaceful and cute that Akiha didn't have the heart to wake him up. At that time he could only sit in his chair and stare at how gorgeous he looked. Then Mizuki had come, and senpai had woken up.

That was one of the fondest memories Akiha had.

A strong silence had fallen over the two males. Neither really knew what to say. Umeda hoped that if he was quiet long enough Akiha would leave and let him alone. Akiha had no such plans, though. He was tired of watching his senpai mope around. Senpai never did such things. Senpai was always loud and mean. He always hit and kicked the blonde, but the blonde never really cared. It meant that senpai acknowledged him. It meant that senpai knew he was there.

Finally the silence got to Akiha. He couldn't stand it any longer. "Senpai! Come on!" He grabbed Umeda's hand and had pulled him out of his chair.

"What are you doing, you stupid moron? Let me go! Leave me alone!" Umeda glared.

"Senpai, I'm tired of sitting here while you feel sorry for yourself. I don't know what happened, but I can guess. Come on! I'm taking you out; my treat."

"I said LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" he said each word very clearly and distinctly.

He yanked his hand away from the blonde's clutches; he could only stare at the other man, hoping and praying he would just go away and not bring up such painful memories.

"Senpai...you can't be like this! It's not like you!"

_'I know.'_

"I don't know what that damn Kijima did, but snap out of it! You're..." but Akiha was cut off.

"You! You KNEW about Kijima! How! When!...Why!"

Akiha sighed. "Only he can make you this distraught! I remembered from when we both went to school. He was the only person you really liked, and who could affect you in this way."

Umeda didn't know what to say. He knew Akiha was right, unfortunately so. _Damn that Akiha._ He looked away; he didn't have anything he could say to Akiha. Akiha was right, and Umeda knew it.

"FINE!" Umeda removed his medical jacket and replaced it with the light jacket he carried just in case it suddenly got colder.

Akiha didn't know what was going on. He only blinked, baffled.

"What are you waiting for! Come on!" Umeda walked briskly out of the office.

Akiha was stunned. As soon as he snapped out of it and realized what was going on, he bouncily followed Umeda out the door.

The ride to the new restaurant wasn't a very pleasant one. Silence had come over them once more. Akiha was still happy to have Umeda-senpai coming along with him **somewhat** willingly. As Akiha drove, Umeda only stared out the window at the rain that had begun to fall. He shivered despite himself.

Akiha turned his small Volkswagen into the parking lot which was very inconveniently located across the street from the restaurant. Akiha and Umeda had to run across the street to avoid getting soaked. As they stepped into the restaurant the smell of sweet delectables, fine wines, and good food in general greeted them.

"Hi! Party of two? Smoking or Non?" The hostess asked politely.

"N..."

"Smoking."

Akiha glanced at Umeda, but decided to let it slip this time. He was after all trying to make Umeda feel better. He would just have to deal with the smoke for once.

"Right this way please." The hostess escorted them to a small booth in the back of the shop. It was beside a window, and they could see the rain still pouring down unceasingly. "A waiter or waitress will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Umeda said flatly.

Umeda and Akiha waited patiently for their waitress to finally arrive. When she did Akiha was glad that there was an excuse for the silence to end.

"Hi. My name is Emiko, and I'll be your waitress today. Here are your menus, and can I get you anything to drink?" Before them stood a very cute girl with blonde hair tied in pig tails. She wore a somewhat short black skirt and a white button up shirt along with her apron.

"Wine; the best you have." Umeda said it without even putting forth any real effort. Akiha could only blink.

"Coffee, please; extra cream and sugar."

"Alright then. I'll be back soon to take your orders."

After the waitress was out of hearing distance the smile that was on Akiha's face had faded a bit.

"Umeda-senpai...how have you been?" Akiha tried desperately to lighten the mood senpai had set.

"You of all people should know. You're always there."

"Th-that may be true, but I still would like to hear it from you. I'm just trying to have polite conversation."

"I've been better. There, happy?"

"A bit. What's on your mind? You can tell me, you know." Akiha was being very patient and considerate for once.

"It's nothing that concerns you." Umeda was so cold and distant. It hurt to hear such harsh words.

"That may be true, but it still doesn't mean that I don't care about you."

Umeda was a bit taken aback. It was a welcome sight when he saw their waitress coming towards them with their drinks.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Do you know what you'd like to eat?" She placed each drink in front of its respective owner.

The men ordered their meals; Akiha's being very sweet of course. Umeda felt slightly sick just thinking about it. It wasn't long before their meals were brought out. Umeda couldn't complain about the service. His wine glass had not once been empty. They kept it almost to the brim, and the food was delicious. It practically melted in his mouth.

"Akiha?"

"Hmm?" Akiha asked over a large piece of sugary German Chocolate cake.

Umeda cringed a bit. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I would've thought it was obvious." Akiha smiled, well as best he could considering his spoon was still partially in his mouth.

They finished their meal quickly, and Akiha paid the bill. By this time it was raining even harder than before. They could either stand outside in the rain and get soaking wet, or run for Akiha's car and still get wet, just not AS wet. They chose the only logical choice. They ran.

For a few moments they just sat there in the car panting. They were both cold and shivering uncontrollably. Their breathing had calmed a bit, but all the windows in the car were fogged by now. Little puffs of air were visible with every breath each of them took; they floated up and disappeared as they hit the roof of the car.

"Umeda" Akiha spoke softly.

"Hmm?" As Umeda turned to look at Akiha, his lips where captured by the blonde's.

The red-haired man was surprised to say the least, but soon he found himself enjoying the kiss and participating in it as well. Akiha nibbled along Umeda's bottom lip softly. His tongue flicked out and forced its way into the older man's mouth. One silky smooth tongue rolled across another.

Umeda finally pulled away for air. "Akiha, you bastard."

"You seemed to be enjoying it." Akiha smirked despite himself.

"Just shut up."

The crimson-haired man ran his fingers through the blonde's golden mane. It was soft and sleek. He smiled and forced Akiha to meet him again for another kiss. This time Umeda had more control than previously. He kissed him heatedly on the lips then he let his kisses travel. He kissed the younger man along his jaw line, and then ran his tongue slowly down the man's neck. He stopped when he reached Akiha's collar bone. He nibbled and suckled every inch along his collar bone and stuck his tongue into each dip in his skin.

"Ho-Hokuto. Wait."

Umeda was shocked. "What? Why?"

"No, I don't mean stop what you're doing all together. I mean it's really cramped in this car. We should continue this somewhere else. Look the rain has stopped."

"Fine. Come on." Umeda clamored out of the tiny car, Akiha following closely behind him. Umeda didn't know where he was going, but he knew he was going to find a hotel or something, and soon. He'd never wanted to get laid by one person so badly in all his life.

"Senpai? Where are you going?" Akiha sped up to catch up with Umeda.

"There's a hotel around this corner. Both of our apartments are quite a way from here. Need I say more?" Umeda had an evil glint in his eyes that Akiha noticed instantly.

"Senpai, you dirty, dirty old man!" Akiha had a new hop in his step. He was practically dragging Umeda the rest of the way to the hotel.

The two grown men quickly paid for a room and grabbed the keys the clerk handed to them.

Their lips were locked as they almost fell out of the elevator. Neither of them really recalled the ride up the 7 floors or the walk to room number 708. They only realized they were in the room when Akiha's knees bumped into something, and he fell backwards onto the bed.

Umeda looked down at the beautiful photographer lying on the bed and smiled warmly. _'For a guy who loves to photograph beautiful things, it's a pity he can't photograph himself in this position.'_ He lowered himself to the bed and crawled upwards to reclaim Akiha's mouth once more. His mouth was sugary sweet like chocolate and cream. Umeda hated sweets, but this was a taste he could learn to love, and how he would love learning.

He was now straddling the younger man and towered over him. He removed his glasses quickly and carefully tossed them to the floor. He glanced down at the other man, and he was met with a pair of dark brown eyes. They were staring at him again. He usually hated how Akiha stared at him, but this time he didn't mind as much.

"What are you staring at?"

"Eh? Me? Oh. Nothing!" Akiha smiled broadly.

Umeda didn't respond to that; he only bent down to return his attention to the neck he had left off on so long ago. He heard a small intake of breath. A triumphant smirk crossed his face, but he didn't stop his ministrations. He raised his head and kissed his way from Akiha's chin, down his Adam's apple, and down his chest. He slowly began to unbutton the fine silk shirt that his new lover wore. The fabric was soft against his face as he trailed kisses even further down the other's stomach. He stopped briefly with his trail of kisses only to dip his tongue into Akiha's navel causing a sharp intake of breath.

The red head rubbed his clean shaven cheek softly against the trail of slightly darker hairs that began just below the blonde's navel. Akiha wiggled a bit in return. Umeda chuckled softly to himself and continued his work. He lightly brushed his hand against the front of Akiha's pants.

"Hokuto. Please!"

"Please what? Hmm?" Umeda stopped moving all together. He wanted to hear Akiha say it. He had to hear him say it.

"Just." There was a slight pause. "Hokuto, just **PLEASE**!" Akiha was very frustrated by now, but Umeda wasn't budging. He only stared up at Akiha and waited. He was a bit of a sadistic bastard sometimes, but it was all Akiha's fault. Akiha would just have to deal with it.

"Please Hokuto. Fuck me already. Is that really too much to ask!"

"Not at all." Umeda continued once more. His hands traveled to Akiha's belt. While he was undoing the belt Akiha had relaxed into the bed once more. Akiha couldn't believe it. He had always dreamed of the day when he would be in this position with Umeda-senpai.

Umeda unbuttoned and unzipped Akiha's pants. Then he slid them down his hips along with his blue flamed silk boxers. He stood to pull the pants the rest of the way off. He also pulled off Akiha's socks. Akiha raised himself up on his elbows and looked up at Umeda. Umeda leaned down for a kiss and pushed the open shirt off of Akiha's shoulders. Umeda's hands traveled down Akiha's chest. Umeda pulled away from the kiss and lowered his head to one of Akiha's nipples. He flicked his tongue out and circled the nipple a few times before devouring it and suckling and nibbling for all he was worth. When he was satisfied with his work, he repeated the process on the other neglected nipple.

He brushed his finger tips softly against Akiha's sides as he continued his downward path towards the treasure he so wished to obtain. Akiha was nearly going insane. This was **SO** slow! It was driving him mad. Umeda refused to go any faster, and it was tearing him up inside. How could Umeda have so much control at a moment like this? Akiha could feel Umeda's hot breath on his erection. It tickled slightly, but he didn't move. He knew if he ruined this and didn't do it the way Umeda wanted to he might never get the chance again. He just sat back and waited as patiently and as relaxed as he could manage.

Umeda's hand wrapped around Akiha's erection; Akiha had to fight very hard to control his breathing. Umeda smirked and found it all very amusing. He dipped down and took the erection into his mouth and sucked lightly. Not enough to cause the young blonde to cum, but enough to cause pleasure. Umeda allowed his tongue to roll lightly around the very top of the erection; he could taste a small amount of pre-cum seep out of the swollen member. He slid his tongue down the length of one side and then back up the other. His warm breath seemed cold on Akiha's now wet erection, and it made the experience all the more erotic. He repeated this a few more times before finally deciding Akiha had had enough teasing for one day. He took the shaft into his mouth once more and sucked hard and with vigor. Akiha was writhing beneath him. Umeda was very pleased with himself when Akiha finally came. He swallowed Akiha's seed greedily, and then waited for the poor man to recover.

Akiha's breathing finally calmed reasonably. "Ho.." But he was cut off by Umeda who placed his index finger over Akiha's lips.

"Shhh." Umeda kissed him.

Akiha could taste the saltiness of his cum in Umeda's mouth. One of Umeda's hands stroked Akiha's hair and played with it at the nape of his neck. The other hand was busy, along with Akiha's two hands, undressing Umeda. Akiha broke the kiss. He sucked on the place where Umeda's neck and shoulder met leaving a small red mark. Umeda grunted in disapproval, but didn't say anything.

Umeda was stripped of all his clothing finally. Akiha ran his hands along the well built body he had adored for so long. It wasn't too muscular, but it was enough to still be beautiful.

"What I wouldn't give to have my camera right now." Akiha sighed.

"That can be arranged, but not now. Later." Umeda pressed his body against Akiha's; Akiha's renewed erection rubbing against Umeda's. Umeda kissed Akiha once more before he flipped the beautiful blonde over so that he was lying on his stomach. '_Finally!'_

Akiha became very worried though when he felt the bed shift and looked to see Umeda's retreating back going towards the bathroom. _'Oh no! Did I do something wrong?'_ He could feel a few tears threaten to fall, but he quickly blinked them away.

He turned back over, and saw that moments later Umeda returned with a small bottle of complimentary lotion from the hotel. Akiha released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Umeda smiled down at Akiha's beautiful form. He really was beautiful. He was long, lean, and slender in all the right ways. Umeda smirked. "Miss me?"

"Only a little," Akiha replied playfully.

Umeda crawled on top of Akiha once more. He got even harder than he was earlier when they had been in this position. Umeda couldn't resist a small, almost inaudible moan. He leaned down and captured Akiha's lips in a hard, needy kiss. Akiha rose to the occasion.

Umeda withdrew from him once more. He leaned over to retrieve the small bottle of lotion he had discarded on the floor. He opened the cap and poured a gracious amount into his open hand. He rubbed it against his palm with his fingers before placing his lubricated hand at Akiha's entrance. Umeda rubbed a finger around Akiha's entrance slowly before that finger entered Akiha slowly. Akiha gasped slightly. Umeda stroked Akiha's prostate lightly only to be rewarded with a louder throaty moan. Umeda smirked and entered Akiha with yet another finger and continued his stroking of Akiha's prostate.

After Umeda felt Akiha had been prepared enough he retrieved his hand only to replace it with his throbbing dick. Akiha moaned once more. Umeda thrust into Akiha slowly, wishing to enjoy this as long as he possibly could. Akiha's ass was tight, and Umeda wasn't sure how long he'd be able to last under such pressure. Soon the speed of his thrusts increased, and he was slamming into Akiha with a very satisfying smack. Akiha couldn't take much more of this. He was becoming dizzy with pleasure. He'd never been one to cum more than once, but this was by far the best lay he'd ever had. The muscles of Akiha's ass clenched as he came yet again, shooting his seed on his chest. Umeda soon followed. Umeda collapsed onto Akiha's chest as he rode the last waves of his orgasm. It had been a good lay for him as well.

The moments passed in silence as their breathing calmed, and they came back down to the real world once more. Umeda rolled off of Akiha only to rearrange the covers so they covered up his and Akiha's body. He pulled Akiha into his arms and lightly nuzzled the messy mop of blonde hair. Akiha inhaled Umeda's scent along with the smell of the awesome sex they had just shared. They stayed peacefully like this for a few minutes, and when Akiha thought Umeda was asleep, he quietly wondered allowed, "Why do let him get to you so much Umeda-senpai?"

Akiha was shocked to have Umeda's arms tighten their hold on his body. Umeda whispered quietly in Akiha's ear. "Because until now, he was the best lay I'd ever had." Akiha was shocked and happy all at once. He smiled and snuggled closer to Umeda and drifted off to sleep for the night wrapped safely in Umeda's arms.

A/N: Fin de actividad! D Just a cute little one shot I decided to do um…well…ages ago when I was reading Hanakimi for the second time. I think Umeda and Akiha are pretty hot together. I found this story I had started quite some time ago and decided it was past time to finish it. I hope you all like it. To those who read the English manga, I've NO idea if you've met Akiha yet, if you haven't…You'll love him! I read the Japanese scanlations ages ago, so I'm ahead a bit. P Peace out and I love reviews! If it's liked enough, I'll consider writing more. Haha. Ja ne


End file.
